The Fool and The Idiot
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: [KyuMin part-up] "tunggu sebentar, kau memakai make up untuk bersepeda? Yak, Lee Sung Min. Kau benar-benar tak mengerti situasi. Sepertinya itulah mengapa kau tak punya namjachingu hingga sekarang"komentar sang namja mengejek. "makanya ajari aku"rayu Sung Min senyumnya. Super Junior GS Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**The Fool and The Idiot**

_Two people like each other but they don't confess because their pride. So they are a fool and a Idiot_.-**The Fool and The Idiot by Won Taeyeon**

Fanfiction ini hanya berisi sekumpulan drabble tentang namja dan yeoja yang seperti kutipan puisi di atas adalah si Bodoh dan Si Idiot, yang berteman sejak lama, menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, memiliki perasaan yang sama besar adanya namun tetap saja bersembunyi dalam zona aman 'friendzone' tanpa berani melangkah untuk menyatakan perasaannya satu sama lain.

Mata mereka tidak sempat menyembunyikan binar satu sama lain, telinga mereka terlalu peka untuk saling mendengarkan satu sama lain, lidah mereka kadang terlalu sulit untuk menyembunyikan perasaan masing-masing dan raga mereka yang selalu siap menjaga dan selalu ada di setiap saatnya untuk satu dan lainnya.

memang tak ada yang sampai menyatakan perasaannya namun fanfiction ini berisi moment-moment manis kebersamaan mereka.

Inilah beberapa momentnya! Happy reading!

silahkan di request main pair nya siapa.. boleh EXO atau pun SUPER JUNIOR...

untuk yang pertama kita mulai dari SuLay terlebih dahulu..

NEXT...


	2. Chapter 2

SuLay Room

Suho – Kim Joonmyun

Lay – Zhang Yixing

.

.

Matahari yang sudah semakin kuning dan redup menandai bahwa senja sudah datang, Joonmyun yang baru saja berjalan menuju rumahnya namun matanya menangkap yeoja yang sedari kecil di kenalnya dan juga berada sekomplek tempat tinggal dengannya kesulitan dengan barang-barang di tangannya.

"yak! Zhang Yixing"panggil Joonmyun pada yeoja yang memasang tampang lelah dan berusaha mengorganisir bawaannya. Si yeoja mengenali suara tersebut, tanpa ia sadari ia mengecek penampilannya dulu pada sebuah kaca toko barulah ia menoleh ke arah yang memanggilnya.

"ndee, joon"balasnya masih dengan wajah lelah tapi ada senyum dengan lesung pipi manis singkat disana, kemudian Joonmyun mendekat padanya. Dan tanpa diminta ataupun di suruh Joonmyun sudah dengan sukarela membantu Yixing mengangkat 2 kantung dan 2 buku ukuran tebal, hingga Yixing hanya perlu repot dengan satu tas kecil yang menyampir di bahunya.

"gumawoo"kata Yixing ceria sambil merilekskan tangannya yang sedari terbebani oleh benda-benda yang di bawanya, Joonmyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Yixing. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan ke arah rumah Yixing.

"Yixing, darimana saja kau hm? Bukankah hari ini kau hanya punya jadwal sampai jam 3 dan ada apa dengan bawaan yang sebanyak ini?"tanya Joonmyun yang berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan Yixing agar dapat berjalan seiringan.

"ah itu, tadi di mata kuliah terakhir si dosen menyebalkan menambah waktunya sejam lagi dan tak lupa juga tugas kelompok yang bisa kau lihat sendiri membuatku kerepotan membawanya, 2 buku tebal itu dan beberapa buku lain lagi di tas coklat itu dari perputakaam kampus, di tambah dengan kumpulan karton, kertas warna, spidol dan lain lain di tas yang satunya untuk dijadikan peraga untuk persentasi nanti, aiggoo, kenapa si dosen alis tebal itu tak menyuruh membuat dalam bentuk powerpoint saja menyebalkan,"gerutu yeoja tersebut tak berhenti-henti, ia kesal karena tidak hanya menambah waktu seenaknya dosen tersebut juga memberi tugas yang amat merepotkan dan harus selesai dalam waktu seminggu saja.

"ahahha, jadi Mr. Choi yang membuatmu terlambat pulang, sudahlah kau kan tidak mengerjakan sendiri, ini tugas kelompok,kan?"komentar Jong Da yang di mulai dengan kekehan karena lucu melihat Yixing yang terus menggerutu.

"iya, Mr. Choi sialan itu membuat tugas yang membuat susah saja, aku benar-benar lelah, aku ingin istirahat"rengek Yixing.

"ya sudah, kau istirahat saja malam ini, besok kau hanya ada jadwal dengan Mr. Yoo jam 10 sampai jam 1, kan? Setelah itu kerja kelompok bisa kau kerjakan sampai jam 5 nanti sebelum les bahasa mandarinmu dimulai, istirahatlah lagi malamnya, besok kau bisa lebih leluasa jadwalmu yang bersama Mr. Jung pindah ke hari selasa dan dari jam 10 setelah kelas Mr. Heo kau bisa mengerjakan tugas kelompokmu itu, tak ada yang akan selesai kalau tak dikerjakan"

Joonmyun menutup komentar dengan menatap pada Yixing yang sedari sudah menatap padanya dan menahan senyum malu-malu padanya. Joonmyun menyadari kalau ia baru saja tertangkap terlalu memperhatikan bahkan hafal segala kegiatan Yixing setiap harinya. Ia hanya baru saja menyadari dan tak ingin Yixing menganggapnya stalker atau orang aneh.

"kau tahu dan hafal semua jadwalku, joon?"tanya Yixing malu-malu.

Tentu saja, ia begitu bahagia rasanya mendengar Joonmyun begitu hafal tentang jadwal yang kadang ia sendiri harus kembali melihat jadwal mata kuliahnya untuk mengingat kembali. Tentu ia sangat bahagia jika 'namja'nya ternyata begitu memperhatikannya.

"aniyo"elak Joonmyun dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan memajukan sedikit bagian bibir bawahnya menegaskan kalau memang yang di ucapkannya benar.

"aku hanya teringat karena kau keseringan merengek padaku, kau lupa kalau aku punya otak yang terlalu pintar hingga setiap perkataan tinggal dengan baik di otakku"tegas Joonmyun.

"aiss, terserahlah"komentar Yixing jengah dengan tingkah sok Joonmyun.

Mereka lanjut lagi berjalan, rumah Yixing sudah tampak di depan mata mereka.

"ah, sepertinya aku harus bertemu Kris oppa"monolog Yixing, yang membuat Joonmyun membuat ekspresi terganggu di wajahnya.

"apa kau menyukai Kris?"tanya Joonmyun ragu-ragu namun memasang ekspresi jahil di wajahnya.

"apa sih joon? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"tanya Yixing balik dengan nada tak senang.

"aku lihat kau dan dia duduk dan berbicara berdua di sebuah cafe beberapa hari yang lalu, apa yang kalian bicarakan hm?"tanya Joonmyun sedikit berdebar namun tetap dengan nada menganggunya.

"kau berpacaran dengannya hm?"tanya Joonmyun jahil namun tetap berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar karena gugup.

"aniyo! Aku tak berpacaran dengannya"tegas Yixing.

Joonmyun memasang senyum tipis bersamaan dengan perasaan leganya, namun bukan Joonmyun namanya jika tidak terus menganggu Yixing.

"waeyo? Kalian terlihat cocok bersama, lagipula kalian berdua sama-sama single,kan? Pacaran saja dengannya?"kata Joonmyun yang membuat kerutan tak senang berada di kening Yixing.

"apa sih joon, sudahlah"kata Yixing sebal.

"lho kenapa? Kris namja yang baik. Kau mau aku membantu menjodohkan kalian berdua?"kata Joonmyun lagi, sebenarnya dalam hati ia tidak hanya berniat menganggu, ia hanya ingin memacing Yixing berkata "aku tidak mau,aku menyukai namja lain" atau "aku tidak menyukai Kris, aku menyukaimu, joon", hanya kata-kata seperti itu yang mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih lega lagi dan memiliki kesempatan, ya walaupun kata terakhir memang agak terlalu drama dan tidak mungkin-menurut Joonmyun.

"dia bilang dia menyukaiku"kata Yixing datar.

"mwo? MWORAGO? APA YANG DI KATAKAN SI BRENGSEK ITU?"reflek Joonmyun tiba-tiba.

"asal kau tau dia mengatakan suka pada setiap yeoja yang baru ditemuinya, dia bukan namja baik, dia tak pantas untukmu, yak! jangan mau dengannya"repet Joonmyun panik sambil berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang hampir tersenggal.

"kenapa joon jadi marah?"tanya Yixing, yang langsung membuat Joonmyun salah tingkah.

"aa.. .. "katanya terbata-bata.

"katamu tadi dia namja baik, bahkan kau mau menjodohkan aku dengannya, kenapa?"tuntut Yixing yang sudah merona.

"ahh.. ah itu dia baik dari sudut pandang laki-laki, sementara untuk dengan yeoja dia bukan namja baik, ya begitulah"kata Joonmyun membela dirinya.

"ya ya, terserahlah aku bahkan tak berpikir untuk berpacaran dengannya"tutup Yixing, dan Joonmyun tersenyum tippis lagi dengan hati yang lega.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Yixing.

"Yixing.."sapa seorang yeoja paruh baya, tak lupa juga tersenyum pada Joonmyun.

"ne, eomma. Eomma, mau kemana?"balas Yixing, pada yeoja yang baru keluar dari rumah dan tampak rapi,

"selamat sore,eommonim"sapa Joonmyun,

"sore nak Joonmyun"balasnya dengan senyum keibuan, tak lupa menepuk bahu Joonmyun.

"eomma, mau ke kantor appa. Seperti biasa appamu lupa dengan dokumennya"kata eomma Yixing menunjukan dokumen bewarna coklat di tangannya.

"dasar appa! kalau begitu hati-hati, eomma"Yixing memberi kecupan di pipi eommanya.

Yixing melambaikan tangannya, Joonmyun pun ikutan melambai setelah berkata "hati-hati eommonim"dengan sangan sopan.

"ah, hampir eomma lupa."eomma Yixing yang tadi sudah melangkah hendak pergi, kembali lagi mendekat pada Yixing dan Joonmyun yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"tadi namja bernama Kris berkali-kali menelponmu, katanya kau tak mengangkat-angkat telponnya"kata eomma Yixing. Yixing reflek mencari handphonenya di dalam tas, sementara wajah Joonmyun kembali memasang ekspresi tak senang, dan itu di tangkap oleh eomma Yixing. Eomma Yixing langsung memasang senyum jahil.

"dari suaranya namja itu terdengar baik, sepertinya dia begitu mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau beruntung bertemu dengan namja yang baik"kata eomma Yixing, jelas membuat Joonmyun menggerutu dalam hati 'baik darimananya, jelek, pendek, sok manis seperti itu, suka mencari perhatian lagi, sialan' . jelas eomma Yixing memasang ekspresi menikmati melihat raut wajah Joonmyun.

"aiiss, handphoneku dimana"kata Yixing panik.

"coba periksa lagi"kata eomma Yixing, dan dengan sigap Joonmyun membantu juga mencari di kantong-kantong yang di bawanya.

"tidak ada, aku lupa dimana menaruhnya tadi. Ottokhe?"Yixing masih sibuk lagi mencari.

"kau ini benar-benar ceroboh sama seperti ayahmu, cari lagi kembali eomma pergi dulu"eomma Yixing berangkat setelah sebelumnya menoyor anaknya yang ceroboh sama seperti suaminya.

"dimana ya aku meninggalkannya? Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengingatnya"gerutu Yixing.

"kau pasti menghilangkan handphonemu lagi. baguslah kalau begitu jangan angkat telpon dia lagi, jangan membalas pesan darinya lagi. kau benar-benar beruntung sekali"kata Joonmyun ngawur.

"aku hafal nomornya, bagaimana ini ya?"kata Yixing dingin.

"yak! yak! kau menghafal nomornya?"protes Joonmyun tak terima.

"dimana ya aku menghilangkannya?"kata Yixing mengabaikan pertanyaan Joonmyun.

"bagaimana dengan nomorku? Kau mengingatnya?"tanya Joonmyun lagi.

"huft, ya sudah, aku ke dalam. Bye joon"Yixing mengacuhkan Joonmyun dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"yak! mau kemana ? aiss" Joonmyun kesal, ia malah menggerutut sendiri di depan pintu rumah Yixing.

**_I feel I love you _**

**_I think, I need you_**

**_Sesang modenge areumdawoyo_**

**_Geudareul ttara haetsaldo chumeul chuneyo geudaeyeo eonjena hamkke haejwoyo_**

Ringtone handphone Joonmyun berbunyi, Joonmyun yang masih sedikit kesal karena Yixing yang ternyata hafal dengan nomor Kris mengangkat melihat ogah-ogahan pada handphonenya.

"yak! kau sudah menemukan handphonemu hm?"kata Joonmyun masih sebal, setelah melihat nama 'Yixing' di screen handphonenya. Ia menerima panggilan dari Yixing tersebut.

"hmm, waeyooo?"kata Joonmyun sebal.

"yeobeoseyo, aku menemukan handphone ini"kata suara seorang namja di seberang sana, membuat Joonmyun salah tingkah karena berlaku tak sopan.

"ah, ya.. maaf. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan nomorku"kata Joonmyun penasaran.

"kau berada pada speed dial nomor 1 di handphone ini"jelas namja itu.

"nomor 1?"kata Joonmyun memastikan.

"nde.."jawab namja penelpon tanpa ragu.

"aku nomor 1? Baiklah aku akan kesana, dimana kau sekarang?"tanya Joonmyun yang senyum-senyum malu-malu karena ternyata ia nomor 1 di speed dial Yixing, bukankah itu menunjukan seberapa pentingnya dia bagi Yixing. Joonmyun benar-benar senang.

"aku di ilsan"jawab namja tersebut.

"baiklah sebentar lagi aku akan terbang kesana, dan sampai dalam waktu singkat"kata Joonmyun absurd karena kegirangan, padahal untuk ke Ilsan ia butuh naik kereta untuk kesana.

END.

Ottee? The who is the next?

Silahkan di request dan jangan lupa tinggalin review ya tentang couple iniii..

Thank you so muchh...

Muaacccchhhhh :*


	3. Chapter 3

Being Polite

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kota benar-benar tampak indah dengan warna warni bunga yang semarak bermerkaran di sekitaran taman kota, taman di perumahan warga, taman sekolahan hingga taman di sekitaran jalan. Semuanya tampak begitu indah dan menenangkan. Memanjakan mata bagi siapa pun yang memandang. Di jalanan, yang cukup sepi itu seorang yeoja dengan tas sandang bewarna navy nya tengah menenteng sebuah tas di iringi oleh seorang namja yang menyeret sebuah koper dengan 2 tas yang tak bisa di bilang kecil ditanganya.

"ah, akhirnya kita sampai di rumah, syukurlah" buka sang yeoja yang senang melihat rumahnya. Sementara, sang namja mengikuti sang yeoja dengan gaya coolnya.

"kenapa kau punya banyak sekali bawaan hm? Padahal kau hanya mengikuti workshop selama 1 minggu dan lihatlah sebanyak ini bawaanmu. Kau tau ini bukan seperti pergi workshop tapi seperti kau mau pindah rumah."omel namja tinggi tersebut.

"pindah rumah, kau tau Baekhyun sii?"ulangnya lagi penekanan.

"beruntunglah aku datang membantumu, kalau tindak bagaimana kerepotannya kau dengan barang-barangmu ini"timpal si namja lagi.

"aiss.. kau benar-benar menyebalkan sekali tapi yasudahlah terima kasih Park Chanyeol chingu, kau senang?"kata Baekhyun datar.

Chanyeol hanya mengomentari dengan wajah datarnya yang di tambah dengan senyum mengejek.

"aku tau kau akan bagini, makanya aku tak lupa menyiapkan ini untukmu"

"mwoya?"tanya Chanyeol sedikit penasaran dengan yang di ambil Baekhyun di tasnya.

"ini, ini kaos hias buatanku"ungkap Baekhyun, yang membuat Chanyeol seketika mencelos.

"yak! yak! lihat warnanya, bahannya"tambah Baekhyun lagi.

"kau tau, kaos ini terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Aigoo.. ada gambar love love yang menggelikan lagi"protes Chanyeol.

"tapi, ini buatanku, aku melukisnya dengan tanganku sendiri dan lagi bahan kaos ini bagus kau tau. Cobalah"paksa Baekhyun. Sementara Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya memasang kaos yang memang begitu pas di tubuhnya.

"kau benar-benar pintar dalam membuatku merasa jengkel"ungkap Chanyeol yang tengah melapisi kaos lengan panjang yang di pakainya dengan kaos lengen pendek yang di beri Baekhyun,

"lihat cocok bukan? Bahannya bagus,kan? Lihat aku juga memakainya"kata Baekhyun membuka jaket tipis yang menyembunyikan baju bewarna putih dengan coret-coretan yang sama dengan yang di kaos untuk Chanyeol hanya saja gambar separuh love yang ada di keduanya berada pada arah yang berbeda saling melengkapi.

"mwoya ige? T-shirt Couple?"komentar Chanyeol otomatis ketika melihat baju yang sama dengan ukuran berbeda dan dengan separuh love norak berada dipakai oleh Baekhyun.

Suasana langsung menjadi canggung karenanya. Baekhyun merasa sangat malu karena baru sadar kalau ia membuat hiasan yang begitu kekanak-kanakan dan memalukan di baju untuk mereka berdua. Tapi, ada perasaan senang juga karena ia bisa memberikan sesuatu yang dibuatnya sendiri kepada Chanyeol. Sementara, Chanyeol berubah menjadi begitu senang menyadari kemungkinan kalau Baekhyun ingin memakai baju couple dengannya, kemudian lama-lama menjadi couple yang sesungguhnya.

"kau.. aku.. memakai kaos couple seperti ini.. " Chanyeol membuka suaranya sementara Baekhyun menatap ketempat lain berusaha membuat dirinya tak tersenyumseperti orang bodoh.

"kita terlihat sangat norak, kau tau? Norak!"kata Chanyeol tanpa perasaan.

"inilah kenapa kau tak punya juga yeojachingu, kau tidak bisa berbicara dengan manis"tutur Baekhyun sebal.

"aiss, tak ada yang salah denganku"bela Chanyeol.

"itulah salahmu tidak peka, kau tau yeoja itu senang dengan namja yang penuh perhatian dan pengertian"

"kau tak tau saja Baekhyun kalau aku ini penuh perhatian, asal kau tau saja orang banyak menyenangiku karena aku perhatian. Bahkan aku di gelari Mr. Park Considerate asal kau tau."bual Chanyeol kekanak-kanakan.

"ah, araeso. Mr. Park Considerate teruslah menjadi penuh perhatian dan jangan lupa untuk selalu sopan, arachi?"

"kau juga tak tahu seberapa sopannya aku hm? Aku bahkan jarang menggunakan banmal dan selalu menghormati yang lebih tua dan menyayangi yang lebih muda"

"chogiyoo.. "seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang dengan mata sipit menghentikan ucapan bualan Chanyeol yang semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

"bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa sampai di persimpangan Gullebang?"tanya sang yeoja lembut yang memang terlihat sangat feminim dari cara berpakaiannya.

Chanyeol melirik pada Baekhyun kemudian mendehem "hm, untuk ke persimpanga Gullebang, kau .."

Perkataan Chanyeol di potong oleh Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja mendorong si yeoja feminim untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol kemudian mengambil alih menunjukan arah.

"untuk kesana kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus kesana dan jika kau melihat sebuah apotik berbeloklah ke kiri dari sana persimpangan itu tak jauh lagi."ungkap Baekhyun datar.

"ka! Pergilah sana"usir Baekhyun dengan tak sopannya melupakan wajah ingin bertanya dan bingung dari si yeoja feminim, bahkan dengan tidak lembutnya mendorong yeoja tersebut sedikit kuat.

Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun, menyerang langsung mata yeoja tersebut. Tak lupa mengembangkan senyum manis yang jarang sekali ia tunjukan kepada orang. Hati Chanyeol benar-benar terlalu senang menyadari kemungkinan kalau Baekhyun baru saja cemburu. Sementara, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya berusaha mencari kalimat penjelasan yang pantas untuk sikapnya yang tak pantas tadi.

"aigoo, kau mengatakan padaku untuk berlaku sopan hm? Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"goda Chanyeol,

"jangan salah paham, aku hanya takut kalau kau menyakitinya"ujar Baekhyun membela diri di posisi terdesaknya.

Chanyeol terpaksa menghela nafasnya panjang. Baekhyun mulai merapikan bawaannya untuk ia bawa masuk ke rumahnya.

"ya sudahlah, terima kasih sudah membantuku membawakan bawaanku tapi, Chanyeol ..."

"hm, wae?"

"ingat kataku tadi," Baekhyun menyeret kopernya ke dekat pintu.

"yang mana?"tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"berbuat baiklah pada perempuan, jadilah namja yang sopan. Bye "

Baekhyun membawa semua barang-barangnya masuk, menyempatkan melambai sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu ruamahnya.

"yak! Byun Baekhyun, aku akan berbuat baik pada semua wanita tapi kau. Kau tak tau apa pun tentang berbuat baik. Asal kau tau tak ada laki-laki yang lebih baik selain aku."omel Chanyeol tak henti-henti.

"chogiyo.." si yeoja feminim kembali lagi.

"maaf, tapi yeojachingumu menunjukan arah yang salah. Bisakah kau menunjukanku lagi?"kata si yeoja feminim.

"maaf, apa yang kau katakan?"tanya Chanyeol.

"bisakah kau menunjukanku arah lagi?"

"bukan, yang sebelum itu"tanya Park Chanyeol.

"menunjukan arah yang salah?"

"bukan. Sebelumnya lagi"

"yeojachingumu?"tanya Yeoja feminim dengan jelas.

Chanyeol tersenyum malu-malu mendengar kata 'yeojachingumu' dan yang di maksud adalah Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Bagitu sangat membahagiakan mendengar orang lain Baekhyun yeoja-nya. Bukankah itu berarti bahkan orang asing pun tau jika mereka cocok satu sama lain.

"nde? Apa tadi?"tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"yeojachingumu?"ulang si yeoja. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum malu-malu seperti cacing kepanasan lagi.

"apa tadi?"tanya lagi.

"yeojachingumu?"

Chanyeol tak menghilangkan senyum bodohnya, membuat si yeoja feminim meninggalkannya yang penuh dengan entahlah. Hari yang buruk bagi si yeoja feminim.

End.

Otte? Semoga suka sama kisah sederhana ini, amin... ayoo mau couple apa lagi.. hehehe..

Buat XINGLAY97 selamat kali ini aku bikin yang Chanbaek semoga suka..

Hmmm...

Saranghae semua tetap baca review dan sukai ff ku yaa...

Byee... J


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiking**

Pairing : Si-Chul

Kim Heechul

Choi SiWon

Pepohonan sudah nampak berubah warna menguning atau pun memerah disana sini, pertanda musim gugur telah menghampiri. Banyak dedaunan yang berjatuhan dan bertumpukan menjadi ciri khas dari musim gugur setiap saatnya. Banyak cara untuk menikmati musim ini dimana mungkin di saat musim dingin nanti waktu akan lebih banyak terbuang di dalam ruangan. Dan sepasang anak manusia yang mengakui diri mereka hanyalah 'teman' tengah mendaki sebuah gunung, selain untuk menjaga kesehatan juga untuk tak menyia-nyiakan keindahan musim gugur.

"aku lelah, omo! Aku lelah sekali. Bahuku sakit. Kakiku juga sakit. "keluh sang yeoja tak ada henti-hentinya.

"aiss.. lalu kenapa noona ikut dan membuatku ikutan merasa lelah hm?"komentar singkat sang namja yang berjalan di belakang yeoja tersebut.

"aku juga tidak akan ikut kalau aku tau akan sesulit ini mendakinya, Siwon bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar disini? jebal"pinta si yeoja yang terlihat sudah lelah.

"area istirahatnya berada di bawah sana. Sudahlah tahan sebentar lagi, Heechul nonna"

"tapi, aku sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi bahkan untuk 1 langkah, ayolah Siwon"pinta Heechul lagi.

"kau ini, berhentilah mengeluh seperti itu, ayo kita jalan kesana"kata Siwon tegas, menyuruh sedikit menuruni yang mereka daki tadi dan beristirahat disana.

"tidak, aku tidak mau berjalan lagi. aku akan duduk disini. Aku tak akan pergi"balas Heechul keras kepala dan mendudukan dirinya di tanah dekat sebuah pohon yang tengah menggugurkan daunnya.

"yak! apa sih yang kau lakukan? Bangunlah"teriak Siwon gemas pada Heechul yang tengah meluruskan kakinya dan memukul ringan dibagian pahanya.

"tidak aku tak akan berjalan turun lagi,"tegas Heechul.

"Heechul nonna, berdiri. Aku bilang berdiri"titah Siwon.

"wae?"tanya Heechul tak terima di titahi Siwon.

"yeoja tidak baik duduk di tempat dingin dan kotor sepert itu"kata Siwon dengan menunjukan wajah terganggunya.

Heechul tersenyum malu dan memalingkan wajahnya mendengar kalimat perhatian keluar dari si cuek Siwon. Sementara Siwon menggerak-gerakan kakinya salah tingkah.

"aiss, lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?"kata Heechul dengan menyembunyikan senyumnya tadi.

"itu.. itu.. "Siwon sedikit gelagapan.

"ah, jika kau duduk seperti itu disana seperti itu kau terlihat seperti pengemis di hutan, aigooo jangan membuatku malu. Berdirilah yang cepat"

Mendengar perkataan Siwon membuat Heechul melemparkan biji kastanye yang ikut berjatuhan bersama dedaunan kepada Siwon.

"aduh, kau ini"protes Siwon yang baru saja tertimpa biji kastanye yang cukup besar.

"woaahh, ternyata pemandangan dari sini cukup indah juga"komentar Siwon setelah melihat sekeliling.

"yap, kau benar"balas Heechul setelah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Siwon.

"kalau begitu saatnya selca time!"teriak Heechul dengan mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengambil beberapa foto dirinya sendiri dengan latar cantiknya dedaunan musim gugur. Siwon hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Heechul.

"yak! yak! sedari tadi kau hanya mengambil foto wajahmu saja"protes Siwon.

"aiss, kalau begitu ambilkan fotoku cepat."

Siwon mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengarahkan pada Heechul yang sudah berpose di dekat sebuah pohon yang dedaunannya baru saja berubaha menjadi kemerahan.

Jepret!

"wah, ini bagus. Nanti aku akan mengirimkan padamu"kata Siwon.

"aniyo, kau pasti mengambil fotoku dengan jelek. Perlihatkan padaku dulu"

Dengan pasrah Siwon memberikan handphonenya kepada Heechul.

"wah, ini bagus"puji Heechul pada fotonya yang baru saja di ambil oleh Siwon. Siwon tersenyum bangga namun tetap tidak memperlihatkannya. Heechul menggeser pada foto yang di ambil Siwon sebelumnya.

"wah, ini juga bagus" Heechul menggeser lagi ke foto sebelumnya.

"ini bagus.." hingga ia tersadar semua foto yang di pujinya tadi adalah fotonya.

"kapan kau mengambilnya?"tanyanya pelan karena wajahnya sudah memanas karena tersipu malu, beberapa fotonya ada di galeri handphone Siwon dan ia tidak tahu kapan namja tersebut mengambilnya.

Siwon tiba-tiba panik, ia meremas-remas tangannnya, mengalihkan pandangan entah kemana, bingung mencari alasan yang tepat untuk hal bodoh yang di lakukannya secara sadar tersebut.

"aigooo, apa yang kau lakukan hm? Kau paparazi hm?"goda Heechul tanpa melirik pada Siwon,sambil menggengam erat handphone Siwon yang masih di tangannya.

"aku tak mengambil fotomu dengan sengaja, hanya kau selalu saja ada disana. Kau berjalan-jalan di sekitar objek fotoku terus menerus"kata Siwon mmbela diri.

"ooh begitu, ini ambil handphonemu"Heechul menyerahkan handphone Siwon kembali pada pemiliknya.

"aiss, aku haus"keluh Heechul, sementara Siwon baru saja menarik minuman dari ranselnya dan meminumnya.

"yak! Siwon, minta aku minumanmu?"pinta Heechul lagi.

"minum saja punyamu"kata Siwon yang baru selesai menelan minumannya.

"aiss, kau ini, sangat menyebalkan mengambilnya dari dalam tasku, sudahlah beri aku minumanmu"pinta Heechul tak sabaran.

"minum saja punyamu kataku lagi, noona"tegas Siwon.

"yak! aku tak akan menyentuhkan bibirku ke botolmu kok, cepatlah Siwon"paksa Heechul yang sekarang sudah menyentuh tangan Siwon.

"kau ini kenapa sih meminta airku terus, minum saja punyamu"

"dasar pelit, kenapa sih kau tidak memberikan saja padaku? Dasar pelit!"

"yak! aku sedang batuk, aku hanya tak ingin kau terkena batuk juga karenaku"Siwon tanpa sadar berteriak membela dirinya.

Lagi-lagi Heechul tersenyum manis, tidakkah Siwon begitu sempurna menjadi calon namja pendamping masa depannya? Dengan kesehatan Heechul saja, ia segitu pedulinya. Siwon benar-benar semakin malu sekarang, wajahnya memanas, ia menurunkan kupluknya menutupi telinganya yang iatakutkan akan memerah dengan mudahnya.

"kau mengkhawatirkanku?"tanya Heechul dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi dari sol.

"tidak, bukan begitu hanya saja mungkin aku akan bertambah sakit kalau tidak menghabiskan air minumku sendiri"

Hati Heechul mencelos mendengar perkataan Siwon, membuat ia melemparkan lagi biji kastanye besar kekepala Siwon.

"aduduh, kau ini" Siwon mengusap lengannya yang menjadi sasaran lemaran biji kastanye dari Heechul.

"awas saja kau akan ku balas"ancam Siwon yang sudah merubah posisinya dari berdiri dan meletakan tangannya pada tumpukan dedaunan mencari biji kastanye.

"yak! Choi Siwon berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak-anak"kata Heechul sok berkata benar. Membuat Siwon mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengurung niatnya dan kembali berdiri. Heechul tersenyum puas. namun, belum beberapa saat Siwon merunduk lagi. Heechul menjadi waspada Siwon akan menyerangnya tanpa ampun dengan biji kastanye tersebut.

"yak! Choi Siwon sudahku bilang jangan seperti .."perkataan Heechul terhenti.

"mwo?"tanya Siwon yang tengah berlutut di depan Heechul.

Heechul hanya terdiam, kakinya seolah merasa di pakukan disana. Wajahnya juga memerah. Apalagi melihat Siwon yang semakin ganteng mendongak menatap ke arahnya.

"aku hanya memperbaiki tali sepatumu yang tidak terpasang"kata Siwon lembut.

Heechul yang salah tingkah tak bisa berkata apa-apa karenanya. Siwon bangkit dari sikap berlututnya tadi sementara Heechul menghindari untuk bertatapan dengan Siwon.

"ah sebentar lagi akan gelap ayo kita buru-buru mendaki, dan semoga tak ada nanti jerapah yang mengigit kita di perjalanan nanti. Kajja!"kata Heechul tanpa melihat pada Siwon yang berada di belakangnya.

Siwon masih bingung bagaimana sudah mau gelap kalau mereka bahkan belum melewati jadwal makan siang dan lagi jerapah yang mengigit sejak kapan jerapah bisa berada di pegunungan seperti ini dan menggigit manusia. Meski begitu ia tetap sigap mengikuti Heechul yang sungguh ingin melarikan diri dari Siwon. Ia tak tau harus melakukan apa 'berterimakasih' pada Siwon akan sangat membuat terasa canggung bagi keduanya.

"yak! Noona tunggu aku hey, berhati-hatilah nanti kau jatuh"teriak Siwon dan Heechul berpura-pura tak mendengarnya.

"aiss, dan ini tasmu? Ah, baiklah aku kan membawanya. Yak! Heechul tunggu aku"

Fin

taraaa,.. SeRa is Backk!

gimana ceritanya? heheh... semoga tak lupa dengan kumpulan drabble gaje ini...

semoga suka, jangan lupa reviewnya yaa...

silahkan request main cast nya juga...

bye.. muachh


	5. Chapter 5

KYUMIN 'Bicycle'

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Mentari bersinar begitu cerah tanpa ada awan-awan yang berkeliaran menutupi birunya langit. Bunga pun tampaknya tersenyum indah kepada mentari yang membantu proses fotosintesis di dedaunnya. Seorang namja tampak mengabaikan betapa indahnya bunga dengan mengayuh sepedanya cepat menuju rumahnyaa seorang yeoja.

"Lee Sung Min.. Lee Sung Min. Palli! Kenapa sih kau begitu lama? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang ingin bisa segera bersepeda"panggil seorang namja bertubuh tegap dan rambut ikal kecoklatan dengan tak sabaran di depan pintu rumah yeoja yang di panggil.

"ya ya, aku sebentar lagi keluar kok. Kenapa sih kau begitu tak sabaran? Sepertinya itulah alasan kenapa kau tak punya yeojachingu"ucap yeoja imut yang baru keluar dari rumahnya tak senang.

Namja pemilik tubuh tegap itu memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah yeoja yang tengah mengomelinya tersebut.

"tunggu sebentar, kau memakai make up untuk bersepeda? Yak, Lee Sung Min. Kau benar-benar tak mengerti situasi. Sepertinya itulah mengapa kau tak punya namjachingu hingga sekarang"komentar sang namja mengejek.

"aiss, lalu kenapa kau memakai wax pada rambutmu hari ini hm?"tantang Sung Min. Sung Min mengambil langkah mendekat.

"nah apa ini Kyu Hyun ah, kau juga menggunakan parfum dengan baik. Kau pikir kita kencan hm?"

Kyu Hyun bersembunyi di balik wajah coolnya, bersembunyi dari debaran yang ia rasakan saat memikirkan bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar kencan. Namun tetap saja membuat gerakan konyol dengan mata yang tak fokus kemana-mana. Sementara, Sung Min ikut tersipu malu karena bayangannya akan pergi kencan dengan Kyu Hyun.

"jadi kemana kita akan pergi?"kata Kyu Hyun membuka suara sebelumnya dibuka dengan deheman cukup keras dan aneh.

"kita akan bersepeda, apa lagi coba hm"ungkap Sung Min berusaha untuk seperti biasa.

"ini punyamu?" mata Sung Min berbinat melihat sepeda bewarna putih yang di bawa oleh Kyu Hyun. Ia langsung memegang sepeda tersebut tak sabar untuk mengendarainya.

"hey! Hey! Tunggu dulu, apa kau pernah bersepeda sebelumnya? Atau tau cara bersepeda?"tanya Kyu Hyun menghentikan Sung Min.

Sung Min menggeleng innocent. "aniyo, aku tidak tau"

Kyu Hyun mencelos mendengarnya.

"makanya ajari aku"rayu Sung Min senyumnya.

"aigoo, tunggu dulu. Kau mau bersepeda dengan berpakaian seperti ini?"tanya Kyu Hyun pada Sung Min yang memakai hoodie berlengan pendek dan juga hotpants yang sesuai dengan musim panas.

Sung Min mengangguk yakin. "nde, waeyo?"tanyanya tak mengeri.

"kau ini memang benar-benar seenaknya, aku kan sudah pernah bilang padamu."

"apa?" Sung Min semakin tak mengerti saja.

"bersepeda bisa menjadi lebih berbahaya dari yang kau pikirkan. Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh?"ungkap Kyu Hyun yang dengan telaten melepas pengaman di sikunya dan di pakaikannya pada lengan Sung Min.

"bagaimana kalau kau yang jatuh"tanya Sung Min cerdas.

"siapa yang akan peduli tentang itu yang penting kau tidak terluka"ungkap Kyu Hyun terang-terangan.

Sung Min tersenyum malu-malu, ia berdebar karena perhatian dan ketulusan Kyu Hyun padanya sementara Kyu Hyun yang sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"emang kenapa kalau aku terluka?"tanya Sung Min malu-malu.

"hm.. itu.."Kyu Hyun gelagapan mencari jawaban.

"itu, kalau kau jatuh aku takut kau menjadi jelek dan semakin jelek saja"

Sung Min yang marah, melempar pengaman sikunya pada Kyu Hyun. Dan berlari ke sepeda Kyu Hyun.

"aku bukan bayi, aku tak membutuhkan itu"teriaknya kemudian memegang stang sepedanya.

"aku ingin mengendarainya"katanya.

"huft, berhati-hatilah"

"iya iya"

Sung Min menaiki sepeda Kyu Hyun, baru saja ia hendak mencoba menyeimbangkan sepeda sudah oleng ke sana kesini. Membuat Kyu Hyun segera berlari dan menahan sepeda tersebut agar tak jatuh.

"turunlah. aniya, ini terlalu berbahaya."kata Kyu Hyun penuh dengan nada kekhawatiran,

"waeyyoo?"rengek Sung Min.

"kapan kita akan sampai ke Hangang kalau kau yang mengendarainya..? Naiklah di belakang. Kita akan ke Hangang."

"oke, call!"teriak Sung Min.

Sung Min menaiki tempat duduk yang tersedia di belakang tempat Kyu Hyun duduk. Kyu Hyun mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan perlahan.

"berpeganganlah, jangan sampai jatuh"

Sung Min meletakan tangannya pada ujung sweater Kyu Hyun agar tak jatuh.

"wah, kau punya punggung yang lebar ternyata"puji Sung Min sambil memegang tubuh bagian belakang Kyu Hyun yang memang lebar sepadan dengan tubuh tegap yang memang dimiliknya.

Kyu Hyun merasa bangga dengan pujian itu dengan sengaja ia membuat anggota tubuhnya yang di puji oleh Sung Min semakin terlihat baik lagi.

"ah, tidak, ini tidak selebar itu"kata Kyu Hyun merendah dengan senyum malu-malunya.

"iya, itu lebar."kata Sung Min menggantung masih dengan senyum malu-malu mencari kalimat penghindaran yang tepat.

"sangat lebar dan menghalangi pandanganku ke depan"sambungnya sambil memukul punggung Kyu Hyun.

Mereka sampai dengan gembira ke Hangang. Hangang yang ramai oleh banyak orang setiap harinya. Kyu Hyun membawa Sung Min ke tempat yang aman untuk belajar bersepeda. Ia begitu khawatir yeoja mungil yang disayangi ups oke di cintainya itu terluka karena jatuh.

"baiklah, aku akan mengendarainya"kata Sung Min yakin dan langsung saja naik ke sepeda berusaha untuk mengendarainya,

"hey Sung Min, hati-hatilah"

"ya, okay"balasnya tanpa peduli, membuat Kyu Hyun khawatir.

"nah, pertama seimbangkan tubuhmu"kata Kyu Hyun mengajarkan, dengan tangan yang tak ia lepas dari stangnya sepeda dan memegang bagian belakang sepeda menjaga Sung Min agar tak jatuh.

"arrggh, ini aneh"panik Sung Min yang semakin miring saja ke arah Kyu Hyun tanpa bisa menyeimbangkan diri sedikitpun. Ia bukannya berusaha menyeimbangkan tapi semakin berteriak panik. Badannya terus-terusan semakin miring ke arah Kyu Hyun sehingga membuat tubuhnya bersadar pada dada bidang Kyu Hyun. Kepalanya juga bersender pada bahu lebar milik Kyu Hyun.

"hey, hey, jangan bersender padaku, seimbangkan dirimu, kau dengar aku?"kata Kyu Hyun masih dalam suara mode mengajar.

"kau harus duduk dengan lurus untuk dapat menyeimbangkan badanmu"kata Kyu Hyun lagi masih dalam usaha mengajarkan Sung Min yang sepenuhnya sudah bersandar padanya dan jika Kyu Hyun tak memegang sepedanya dari samping Sung Min mungkin sudah jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"argghh, aku akan jatuh, aku jatuh"panik Sung Min yang tak kunjung berhasil menyeimbangkan dirinya.

"jangan bersandar padaku"kata Kyu Hyun masih berusaha mengajarkan Sung Min.

"ah sudahlah. Lupakan saja, ini mengerikan dan membuatku takut"kata Sung Min kesal.

"aiss itu terjadi karena kau tak bisa menyeimbangkan dirimu"kata Kyu Hyun mencoba memberi pengertian.

"bukan, itu karena kau tak bisa mengajar dengan baik Kyu"unggap Sung Min tak mau kalah.

"aigoo, kau saja yang tidak melakukan sesuai dengan yang aku katakan"protes Kyu Hyun.

"aku tidak mendengarkan! Dan lupakan saja! lupakanlah sepeda sialan ini. Aku pergi"

Sung Min pergi dengan omelan yang tak berhenti dari bibirnya dan tak lupa memberi tendangan pada sepeda Kyu Hyun yang membuatnya kesal. Sementara, Kyu Hyun dengan terpaksa mengikuti Sung Min yang tengah merajuk.

"yak! Lee Sung Min. Tunggu aku!"panggil Kyu Hyun, yang terus-terusan di acuhkan oleh Sung Min. Sung Min bahkan menutup telinganya demi tak mendengar suaran Kyu Hyun, hari yang berat untuk Kyu Hyun sepertinya.

FIN

Otte?

Apa kurang sweet? Hmm.. semoga suka deh partnya KyuMin ini.

Maaf bgt kalau kurang asik, heheh..

Nah who is the next?

Terima kasih bnyak buat yang udah komentar dan suka part siCHul kemarin.. hehe..

Saranghae !~


End file.
